


Perez fights for circumsision

by Manman179



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manman179/pseuds/Manman179
Summary: a bot wrote this not me a;ksljflak
Kudos: 2





	Perez fights for circumsision

Penis... the word is penis... it is the most powerful and the most sensitive of the organs... you must be aware of the fact that the penis is the biggest and most powerful of the two"

(Perez)

Perez was able to get the word "penis" onto the national agenda. That was the start of the "penis movement" which has been going on now for 15 years.

In 1996, Perez, together with a group of his students, formed the "National Institute of Penile Diseases (INDPENI) and started to lobby the government for a policy to end male circumcision. They succeeded in pushing through the Ministry of Health a bill in 2000 calling for circumcision to be performed only on men whose mothers had given consent for the operation to be done.

Perez's group won the case but it took them five years to pass it. The final bill had the following sections:


End file.
